A Thousand Miles
by nikkicarter
Summary: A Hotchner/Prentiss songfic! Oneshot, AU, K  if that. Sad beginning, but happy ending I promise! Jack is included in this fic!


_A/N: A fairly sad songfic set around season 5 or so, after we have Rossi, after the New York case, after Foyet, after 52 Pickup, and after Cyrus. Don't worry….happy endings are in order. Hotch+Prentiss happy endings ;) Mi amor means my love, and Feliz Navidad means Merry Christmas…..I don't know if cannon Hotch knows Spanish or not, but as he's Superman, he probably does. __**This is very much a non-cannon story! I know I didn't describe Hotch's house as it is in the show, Emily never left the BAU, Hotch is a bit OOC, etc. **__Think of it as an AU story, ok? The show is, (obviously),Criminal Minds, and the song is "A Thousand Miles", by Vanessa Carlton. Lyrics in italics, as usual. The first (biggest) part of the story is entirely in Emily's mind, with no dialogue._

_Disclaimer: The crazy man with the gun outside the window says I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm gonna go with that….._

"**In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate" –Isaac Asimov**

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound._

Emily was walking home, snow falling gently around her, completely lost in thought.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way through the crowd._

It had been almost a month since she had left the BAU. She'd kept in touch with JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Reid and even Rossi. But not Hotch. Not Hotch. She hadn't seen him until today, today when she'd glimpsed him in her favorite coffee shop and felt that rush, that giddy feeling she had around him. That feeling was the reason she never called

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder…._

She missed him too much. Sure, she missed Garcia's jokes and eccentricity, JJ's warm comments and constant friendship, Morgan's banter and Rossi's innuendo, and even Reid's, well, Reid-ness. But Hotch….he was…Hotch. She missed him the instant she walked out of those FBI-issue glass doors for the last time. It hurt her like a knife through the heart, but what could she do? Turn around and say "I changed my mind, Strauss, let me back in?"

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you….tonight._

No. Not after what she'd said to Strauss about politics. Emily had never seriously thought about leaving the BAU since she'd been asked to spy on Hotch until that morning. She was tired of politics, and being used as a pawn. Perhaps...she sighed…she could have handled the situation a bit better. She wondered what Hotch would have done.

_It's always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me…._

Today in the coffee shop, Emily had acted irrationally. And she knew it. He had every right to be mad at her for leaving without explanation, but from what JJ and Garcia said, he wasn't. Today, he'd spotted her. He'd smiled at her, and had been going over to her table when the waitress called his order. She was gone by the time he turned back. Stupid. Childish. And yet, the wave of longing at the sight of him had scared her.

'_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memories. 'Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder…._

God, she'd fallen for him. She'd fallen for him after the the case in New York, seeing him start to fall apart. She'd fallen for him after Foyet had attacked him, and she'd realized just how much it hurt to see him in the hospital bed. She' d fallen before all that, when she'd seen his face after Cyrus beat her up in that god-awful compound. She'd fallen when he'd walked into her apartment so long ago, trying to convince her to come back. She'd fallen, hard. So why, Emily thought, am I denying it?

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you….tonight._

'He's your boss', said the familiar voice inside her head.

Not anymore he wasn't.

'He's Hotch!'

That he was. The stone-faced, distant profiler. The man who projected authority with every step. And yet, she knew that was just a front for the caring, gentle father, the loving husband, the good man. Superman and Clark Kent. The familiar quote echoed in her head. 'The minute people fall in love, they become liars.' What was she afraid of? She knew Hotch felt something for her. She wasn't stupid. She hadn't missed the whispered, horrified "mi amor" when she'd walked out of the compound, or the glares he gave the male LEOs who got too close to her, or the look he'd given her in the locker room when she'd dressed up for her undercover op with Viper, or…..her thoughts trailed off.

_And I, I, don't want to let you know I, I, drown in your memory, I, I, don't want to let this go, I, I don't… Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound._

Emily looked up suddenly, realizing she was nowhere near her home. Instead, she was standing in front of Hotch's.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way, through the crowd._

People milled around her on the sidewalk, and she stood and stared. The lights were on inside, the Christmas tree lit. She saw Jack, his father holding him up to put the star on the top of the tree. And he saw her. Emily watched his face break into a huge smile, turning to his father and almost dropping the star. To her shock, Hotch looked at her with an equally large grin, his eyes lit up.

_And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder…_

She walked hesitantly up the front steps. Hotch opened the door wide before she could reach it, balancing Jack on his hip.

"Hotch?"

"Emily, it's Aaron. I'm not your boss anymore, remember?"

"Miss Em'ly!"

She grinned at Jack, and smiled nervously at Hotch. Aaron, she told herself. Aaron.

"Aaron?" She loved the way his name sounded. "You don't mind me showing up, do you?"

He smiled at her again. God, she loved this new, smiley Hotch…Aaron.

"Of course not. Come inside Emily, you must be freezing." He looked outside for her car. "You walked here?"

"I was walking home, but, I just…"

He set Jack down gently and took her coat. Ever the gentleman, she thought.

"Why did you run?" His voice was quiet, not meant for little ears.

"I was…I was scared."

A shadow crossed his face. "Of me?"

Surprise flashed in her eyes. "No!"

He waited.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Jack was far enough away; she took a deep breath, and kissed him. After a split-second of shock, he kissed back, breaking apart only for air.

"That," she said. "I wasn't ready."

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…._

He kissed her first this time. When they broke apart, he murmured in her ear. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

From behind him came Jack's voice.

"Daddy, does this mean Miss Em'ly's staying for San'a Claus?

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…._

Aaron looked at him, and said very seriously, "I hope so, Jack. We can't let her walk home in the snow after all, and we **did** get her a present."

Emily could have cried. He looked at her.

"We were going to come to your apartment and wish you Merry Christmas, but you showed up here first."

She hugged him tightly, laughing as she felt Jack hug her leg. She picked him up and kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"How can I say no to that?"

_If I could just hold you…._

He whispered, and this time she was sure.

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor."

_Tonight_

_A/N: I know, I know, Hotch's house isn't like that, Emily couldn't have walked there, he doesn't know Spanish, etc. Definitely AU, I wasn't even going to put it up but my friend and I made a promise. All completed stories shall be published. Please review anyway, even a smiley face makes me happy! *For the Castle Files readers*-I will update, I am not dead, I promise. Actually, I just finished an new chapter, you should have it by Friday for sure._


End file.
